


the Black Lion

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Injury and depictions of blood, It's angst, M/M, allura pidge nyma and rolo have super small parts in this, and some fluff, based on a hc I have, thats about the worst of it, written in both shiros and matt pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Allura’s lips quirk in thought, looking away for a moment. “The bond with a lion and it’s Paladin is uniquely intimate. It’s not unlikely that your feelings for Matt have transcended your bond with the Black Lion.”“You’re telling me that Black knew Matt was in trouble because I--” love him? “—Care about his well-being?” He evades. He’s not sure why he didn’t just come out and say it. Fear maybe, although, he’s sure at this point it’s painfully obvious.





	the Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Ronsenberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg) for being my fic writing rock and a literal angel and to [Beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/) for always being so supportive and encouraging. 
> 
> This story is based on a headcanon I have that Shiro's feelings for Matt are so strong, Black can feel them through Shiro's bond. If Matt were ever in trouble, Black with all her supernatural powers, would know and help protect him.

Shiro always worries when Matt is away with the rebels. 

 

Matt stays in the castle a majority of his time but there are just some missions that need his attention where he has to return to the rebel base. Pidge has repeatedly offered to build him the tech he needs to operate out of the castle but he denies her every time, saying that there are just some things that need to be done in person. 

 

Shiro gets that. As leader of Voltron, sometimes split decisions or changes in plans can only be communicated face to face. In the heat of the moment, it’s relatively easier to tell someone to their face to get their shit together than saying it from the safety of the castleship. What sort of example would that set?

 

So he gets it. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

 

Ever since Matt started going on missions away from the castle, from the safety of Voltron...from him, he always feels his nerves dance under his skin. The knot in his stomach that whispers in his mind  _ you’ll never see him again.  _ He’s done that already and he’d rather not repeat history. 

 

Shiro is also aware Matt is his own person. Just because Shiro is protective of him in his own way doesn’t mean he will bother Matt with his own insecurities. Heaven knows they both have enough, there’s no need to share. 

 

So when Shiro’s feeling especially sick to his stomach, he goes to see Black. She gets it too. He can feel it in their bond—the faint strand of worry for the other lions on his heartstrings in the midst of battle. It’s the same feeling he gets for his own paladins, his friends, his  _ family. _

 

But with Matt, it’s different. The worry isn’t just surface level, it’s bone-deep. The kind of worry that is as crippling as it is mind consuming. As if a part of himself left with Matt and he’s waiting to feel complete again when he returns. He knows Black feels it too. 

 

Life moves on, however, and he has responsibilities. Voltron and his team remain his top priority. It’s with his guidance that they will take down Zarkon and his empire, regardless of his own personal emotions. Matt has made a dependable habit of checking-in when he is on missions so he forces himself to focus on daily training with the other paladins.  _ There’s still time _ he reminds himself for Matt to contact them.  _ Remember, patience yields focus. _

  
  


Patience, however, is not so easily ignored. While the other paladins chat idly over dinner, Shiro  _ hmms  _ and  _ yeahs _ at all the appropriate times but he never fully engages. He squints into his bowl of food goo, like if he stares hard enough it will tell him where the odd buzzing in his head is coming from. It’s almost like that feeling of forgetfulness. That irrational sense of foreboding that he can’t help but presume is because of Matt, and the unease that settles in his stomach is enough to quench any appetite he may have had.

 

Dinner passes slowly and still no word. He asks Pidge if she’s maybe heard from him, but she just shakes her head and tells him not to worry,  _ Matt never forgets to check-in _ . He admits to himself then that it’s possible he may be overreacting but there’s an eerie sensation coming from his bond with Black. He ignores it in favor of stopping Lance and Keith from tearing the training room apart. 

 

He lays in bed that night, staring at his ceiling. There is a chill in the air but he doesn’t shiver, doesn’t notice. His stomach is sour and Black’s presence is getting harder and harder to ignore. Never had she been so irritable. He reaches over to his bedside table, double checking his datapad. 

 

There are no new messages. 

 

The next time he feels Black, it’s after sleep has claimed him. He is in that weird space between wakefulness and dreams, knowing he’s dreaming because he’s been teleported to the astral plane, Black’s presence strong in his dream state. Matt is there too, in the distance but he also...wasn’t. It’s like watching a holographic projection and Matt is bruised and bloody. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but Matt is leaning against a boulder, a hand over his side. Nyma is with him, frantic, as she tries to help ease the flow of blood. 

 

He awakes with a start and throws the covers off of himself. He doesn’t bother changing his clothes, no one in the castle is awake at this hour, and rushes barefoot to the armory. Black is like white static in his mind, urging him to  _ run faster, move quicker, _ as he hurriedly puts on his paladin armor. 

 

_ I knew it _ his mind supplies. There was a reason why Black was in his mind. She was trying to get his attention, and he ignored her. 

 

His ignorance may cause Matt his life. 

 

It’s not until he’s inside Black that he’s hit with the full force of her unease. It reverberates around Matt, Shiro can  _ feel _ it and it mirrors his own unease. There is a tightness in his throat that and he can’t help but think he  _ won’t _ make it in time.  

 

Black powers up around him as he takes his place in the pilot’s seat. The violet lights illuminate around him as the screens display various information, but the one that catches his eyes are flashing coordinates. He pulls them up on the navigator. The screen changes to the image of a swirling blue and green planet named  _ Drule _ . A planet Shiro knows has yet to be free from under the Galra’s thumb. The very same planet the rebels are trying to liberate. 

 

The same planet Matt is on. 

 

Matt told him it was routine clean up. The Galra only occupied the planet for natural resources. There wasn’t even a Galran fighting force, just the routine bots that maintained security on bases such as this one. In fact, Matt had assured Shiro before he left with a smile that rivaled the sun and a  _ it’s going to be cake, don’t worry. _ Shiro offered to bring Voltron but Matt insisted that it wasn’t worth the effort, that the rebels do missions like this all the time. He had said it with such an air of confidence that Shiro believed him and just watched as he boarded his ship with a lump in his throat. 

 

He closes his eyes and lets Black take control, knowing she will take him where he needs to be. Black purrs with pride through their bond at his complete trust in her. He can see her with his mind's eye as she unleashes her power. Her wings materialize and light up the bay and he mentally prepares himself for her to take them where he needs to go.  _ Where Matt is _ . 

 

It feels like he’s being sucked into a vacuum but it’s over almost as soon as it starts. Opening his eyes, the planet is bright and beautiful. An illusion to the warzone going on on its surface. HIs gloves squeak against Black’s controls as his hands tighten around her handle. He navigates her through the atmosphere, finding a flat plane to safely land on, hopefully, close to where the rebels are. 

 

A new screen pops up in his peripheral vision, a scanner looking for the rebel frequency. It takes a minute to find them, but it pings a location a few clicks from where they are. He transfers the data to his wrist com and makes a mental note to thank Black later. Right now, getting to Matt is the only thing on his mind. 

 

He follows his map, the telltale sounds of gunfire until he spots Nyma. She’s too far away to hear but she’s directing Beezer in another location. 

 

“Nyma!” He yells and she turns, startled. 

 

“Shiro? Thank good—“ 

 

“Where’s Matt?” Her face falls and she looks away and Shiro’s heart sinks with it.

 

“He’s over there, with Rolo.” 

 

He looks towards where she’s pointed. Matt is lying under a makeshift tent and from this distance, he can’t tell if he’s breathing or not. He takes a step forward but stops himself. That’s his best friend over there, hurt and probably scared. How many times was Matt going to be in this exact situation? There isn’t much for him to do besides getting Matt off this planet and back to the castleship where he’ll be safe, and close enough for Shiro to keep a careful eye on him.    

 

He slows when he gets to Matt, cautiously peering at him. Rolo is indeed there too, sitting gingerly at the back of the tent. His hands are tainted red and Shiro bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

Matt’s chest is fluttering quickly like he can’t take a breath deep enough and his face is strained into a constant wince. Shiro’s at a loss at what to do for a moment, afraid to even touch him.

 

_ “ _ I managed to stop the bleeding but he needs real medical attention right away.” Rolo says in that lazy voice of his. Shiro isn’t sure if that was just how he spoke, or if it was all apart of the space pirate persona he wore. 

 

“Thank you for your help,” He tells Rolo, who nods in respect before looking back down at Matt, “I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.”

 

Matt’s eyes are shut tight and every breath seems to take extreme effort on Matt’s weakened state. His heart breaks seeing Matt like this, in a way he should  _ never _ be, yet, as if on queue there is a comforting tug in his mind from Black, reassuring Shiro and encouraging him to hurry. 

 

“Matt.” He says gently, kneeling down. Looking over Matt’s body, Shiro notices most of his injuries are centered around his abdomen. Rolo did a good job wrapping his abdomen but Shiro knows the longer Matt lays here, the worse he’s going to get. The rest of his wounds--the bruises and scrapes on his hands and face--Shiro decides are just minor inconveniences comparatively. 

 

“Sh—Shiro?” Matt coughs out in a whisper. Hearing how ragged and defeated Matt sounds causes him to swallow his breath. He’s vaguely aware of his own trembling but Black is offering comfort through their bond. It’s enough encouragement to get him moving, to make sure Matt gets every second he can give. 

 

“Everything’s going to be alright,” He tells Matt, even if his own words sound hollow, “I‘ve got you.”

 

With trembling hands, he gently picks Matt up and holds him close. Matt rests his head against Shiro’s shoulder and whispers, “I knew you’d come.” 

 

He doesn’t ask what Matt means and with one last nod to Rolo, he moves as fast as he can without jostling Matt too much. The boosters in his shoes cuts his travel time in half and he has never been more thankful them than in this moment. 

 

Black is waiting for his return, hatch open. He can feel her relief yet she is also insistent that he hurry. As he takes his seat, he move’s Matt into a more upright position. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He says when Matt grimaces. Shiro feels like he’s watching himself from somewhere outside of his body. Holding Matt, feeling how limp his body is--most likely from blood loss-- has him holding back his own emotional turmoil in the forms of labored gasps. Not yet, he can’t fall apart yet. Matt still needs him. As long as he get’s Matt back to the castle and into a healing pod, he’ll be ok. He refuses to believe otherwise. 

 

Just in case, he commits to memory the way Matt feels in his arms. He tries not to think of all the missed opportunities of telling Matt how he feels or the very real possibility he might lose his chance. 

 

Settling down into his pilot's chair, Matt nuzzles absentmindedly into Shiro’s neck, a whisper of  _ this smells nice _ sleepily on Matt’s lips. He ignores how blissful it feels for Matt to touch him in the way he’s always hoped and he doesn’t have time to think too much about Matt’s words, which he’s sure he misheard despite them setting his heart racing, before Black’s letting him know she’s ready for take off. He quickly glances down at Matt, whose eyes are fluttering and he’s not sure if Matt hears his reassurance that everything’s going to be fine. It almost doesn’t matter, he says it mostly for himself. 

 

The teleportation is just as quick as it was when they left. In fact, he imagines it’s been less than thirty minutes since he woke up in the castle. Before Black can even power down, he’s out of his chair, running towards the medical bay. 

 

Allura’s waiting in the hallway, who of course would be woken suddenly by her own link to the lions. “Shiro, what’s happened?” She questions as she following closely behind him. Once they reach the med bay, she presses forward, preparing a pod as he carries Matt over.

 

“ Matt, he’s—he’s hurt... .” 

 

Matt coughs as Shiro eases him into the pod, blood dripping from the corner his mouth. The sight of Matt’s fresh blood makes his own run cold. “Matt, you have to stand for just a minute.” He tries encouraging, and if his voice cracks, Allura doesn’t point it out. Matt ends up leaning most of his weight on the back of the pod, his eyes fluttering as if he were trying to stay awake after being up for days straight, his body finally giving in. 

 

The blood on Matt’s lip smears when Shiro gently wipes it away with his thumb. He wills his heart to slow down.  _ Matt is safe _ , he tells himself. All he needs now is time to heal and he’ll be just like his old self, walking around the castle with a purpose. 

 

Just as the pod seals and the sleeping gas is released, Matt looks up at Shiro, amber eyes wide and a million emotions on display. There’s residual fear but there is also thankfulness. Shiro can’t help but smile in relief because Matt is also silently reassuring that everything will be ok. There is something else there too, something Shiro briefly wonders is reflected in his own eyes. Matt lifts his hand, placing it flat against the pod. Shiro follows Matt’s lead, their hands separated only by the glass before Matt’s eyes fall closed and the pod fills with liquid. 

 

“Shiro, you should get some rest while Matt heals.” Allura suggests with a hand on his shoulder. He is barely registering the sound of her voice or the way she tries to comfort him. The machine hum is hypnotizing and it draws Shiro in. He’s got tunnel vision solely on Matt, looking paler than he has ever seen him. His only consolation is that Matt finally looks at peace as his hair floats around his head and the pain all but vanished from his face as he sleeps. 

 

“Shiro!” Allura calls again and he looks over at her, her eyes wide and filled with concern like she’s called him more than once. He snaps out of his reverie, an apology on his tongue. 

 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asks before looking at Matt again. He hears more than he sees Allura sigh heavily as she crosses her arms, “There’s really no point in telling you to leave, so I’ll bring you some tea.” 

 

He’s not sure how long Allura is away for but she comes back with a steaming cup of Altean tea Shiro is too polite to tell her he won’t be drinking. He take’s it anyway and its warmth grounds him. 

 

“How did you know?” Her question is an admission he doesn’t want to answer. The guilt of ignoring Black’s warning signs is still heavy in his gut. If only he had trusted her more, maybe he could have gotten to Matt sooner, but she’s waiting expectantly, so he answers,  “I didn’t, Black did.” 

 

“What do you mean?” He looks to her then, to her soft eyes. Allura has become a rock Shiro didn’t realize he needed. She was a true friend and she understood what it was like to lose someone she cares about. She was his equal in every sense of the word, and if there was anyone he could talk to, it would her. 

 

“Black had been irritable through our bond all day, then she gave me a vision. I’m not sure what it means or how she knew Matt was in trouble but she’s the real hero.”

 

Allura’s lips quirk in thought, looking away for a moment. “The bond with a lion and it’s Paladin is uniquely intimate. It’s not unlikely that your feelings for Matt have transcended your bond with the Black Lion.”

 

“You’re telling me that Black knew Matt was in trouble because I--”  _ love him? _ “—Care about his well-being?” He evades. He’s not sure why he didn’t just come out and say it. Fear maybe, although, he’s sure at this point it’s painfully obvious.  _ Tell them to Matt _ his mind supplies instead. 

 

Allura just shakes her head like she knows better, “You know, there are things in life that only come once. Whatever it is that you have with Matt, hold onto it and don’t let it go.” She parts with that and Shiro watches her leave. He sighs deeply when he’s alone. Suddenly, it’s like the universe is sitting on his shoulders when, in reality, it’s in the pod in front of him. 

 

He knows after today he’s going to have to come clean about his feelings for his best friend, yet, like a coward, Shiro runs away. 

 

—-

 

The only thing Matt registers is the searing pain and the smell of burning flesh where a stray laser beam hits him in the side. It leaves him vulnerable and open to another attack where a sentry gets to close and hits him on his back, knocking him to the floor. It’s a rough landing, his head smacking against the unforgiving ground. His vision is shaky but he’s able to get away army crawling behind a nearby boulder. Nyma yells out somewhere next to him, but her words don’t register. She takes out the sentries before turning to help him sit against the boulder. 

 

“Matt, what do I do?” She rushes out in a panic. He’s not much of a medic but basic training back in the Garrison taught him that he needs to at least slow the bleeding. He’s not sure if Nyma understood what he was sure was incoherent babbling but she’s nodding and telling him she’s going to have Beezer get a first aid kit from their ship and send Rolo to help him. 

 

An unaccountable amount of time passes before Rolo returns, and in between the indescribable pain and the worst headache of his life, there is an itch he can’t scratch behind his eyes. It’s somehow strangely comforting and he clings to that. It’s familiar, and his last thoughts are of how it reminds him of Shiro before falling unconscious. 

 

He wakes up from being jostled to find himself wrapped in strong arms. His vision is still blurry but he’d know Shiro’s chiseled jawline anywhere. It’s even sharper from this angle than he imagined. He’s too dizzy to really appreciate it, however. He’s still  _ so tired _ , probably from blood loss and he’s wavering between sleep and awareness each time Shiro jumps around. He’s saying something to him, but he’s not sure what. He never imagined he’d end up in Shiro’s arms under quite these circumstances but he rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder regardless, “I knew you’d come.” He admits. He’s not sure how he knew, but he hears a contented purr in his mind that, in his haze, must be Shiro’s incoherent reply. This is the best he’s felt since the fighting started and despite his body's protests, he takes a deep breath against warm skin. It smells nice. 

 

The next time he opens his eyes, he’s caught by Coran. He feels like he been hit by a truck but surprisingly he also feels rejuvenated. His side aches where he was hit and it’s not until Pidge is at his side squeezing him that he winches. 

 

“Easy, tiger.” He says as he gently pulls her back, tears falling down her cheeks. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” She takes a step back and Matt can fully see everyone behind her smiling, wishes of well-being coming from each of them. All but one anyway and he tries to hide how his smile wavers. 

 

“So, what’d I miss?” 

 

Everyone starts to clamor around him, asking him questions about what happened and how he made it back to the castle. He appreciates the concern, really he does, but it’s a bit much for someone who literally woke up minutes ago. Pidge, bless her, gently takes his hand in hers and pulls him from the group with a  _ We’re leaving, don’t wait up _ and leads him to her room. 

 

She enters first, sighing heavily while he carefully navigates her clutter to an empty spot on her bed. He relaxes instantly into a pillow and he has a moment's reprise before Pidge is interrogating him. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” She bursts out.

 

He hopes she can see his eye roll from across the room, “Language, Pidge,” he chastises, sounding an awful lot like a certain missing Black Paladin, “I didn’t do anything. I was careful, it was a lucky shot.” He says defending his pride and dignity.

 

“You could have died! You’re supposed to be the responsible one.” If the situation didn’t seem so serious he would have laughed at how pidge was flailing around, tripping over her own shoes on the floor while she paced. 

 

“Pidge, now really isn’t the time.” 

 

“Now is the perfect time. You had me worried sick. You never checked in and then Shiro started asking questions—“

 

“Where is Shiro by the way?” He interrupts unperturbed but Pidge narrows her eyes at him. Damnit, she never misses anything. 

 

“I’m not sure. No one has seen him since yesterday.” She's telling him while crossing her arms. She looks so much like their mother in this moment when she’s scolding them that for a second he wishes they were back on Earth. The moment is over almost before it begins because he’s learned wishful thinking will get him nowhere. This is his reality now, and he has more important things to worry about. Mainly, where Shiro could be hiding. The same buzzing from earlier is back in his head, familiar and so much like Shiro, that he has an unexplainable feeling he knows exactly where Shiro is. 

 

“Pidge, I got to go. You can grill me later.” He tells her before rushing out before she can even scoff at him. 

 

Luckily, he manages to avoid everyone on his way to Black’s bay. He stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath. He won’t deny that he’s hurt Shiro wasn’t part of his welcoming party but his near run-in with death has left him feeling like he needs to have no regrets. He’s held back his feelings long enough and even if things become weird between them, Shiro deserves to know where he stands in their relationship. 

 

There is enough reflection in the door for him to see how ragged and just-fell-out-of-the-healing-pod he looks. He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling out knots. When he’s done the best he can, he gives a few light claps to his cheeks, hoping for a bit of color. He’s no Top Model but it’s the best he can do with what he’s got (which is nothing) and opens the door. 

 

Black is sitting there, large and majestic. He’ll never get over the awe of seeing the lions up close. And Shiro is exactly where he thought he would be, sitting with his head down on top of one of Black’s paws, arms balanced easily on his knees, his fingers intertwined. He takes one last breath and squares his shoulders before calling out to Shiro. 

 

“Well if it isn’t my knight in white and black armor.” He calls into the room hoping his joke will keep the mood light but all it seems to do is startle Shiro. His head shoots up and Matt can hear the  _ thunk _ of Shiro’s head meeting Black’s metal leg from his spot at the door. 

 

“Ooh sorry.” He says sheepishly as Shiro nurses his head. He walks over to Black’s paw, looking it over for a way to join Shiro. There is a battle-worn gash deep enough to use as a step that he uses to pull himself up and over. His side aches from the effort and he can’t stop the wince before Shiro notices and looks him over in concern, his own injury forgotten. 

 

“It’s fine.” He tells him before he can go all  _ concerned dad _ over what has turned into an easy bruise. Shiro backs away slowly, settling back down. Matt moves to sit next to him, mirroring him. This is easy, despite the small nervousness Matt feels about confessing his feelings. It reminds him of their Garrison days when things were simple and their biggest worry was final exams. 

 

“Thanks for saving me.” He mumbles instead.

 

“Of course, anytime.” Shiro replies easily. 

 

Matt isn’t normally at a loss for words but what do people say when they’re about to confess? Those shoujo mangas always make it seem so easy. Maybe he should just rip off the band-aid. A clean getaway. 

 

“Listen Matt, I--” Shiro starts as he begins, 

 

“Shiro, I wanted to say--”

 

They both pause, a sweet smile on Shiro’s face as Matt laughs, “Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

 

It was a game they used to always play back on Earth, when neither of them could decide on what movie to see or where to eat. It was a gentle reminder how easy their friendship is and that through thick and thin, they will always be friends. It eases Matt’s fear of confessing and thing’s becoming different between them. 

 

Shiro counts them down and it’s an intense battle as steel meets amber eyes, neither blinking until Shiro calls, “Shoot.” Matt is the first to look away, the urge to know who won stronger than his thirst to continue staring into Shiro’s eyes. Pidge always said he was too competitive for his own good. 

 

“Yes.” He cheers as he carries the word. It’s a rare victory, Matt usually loses. But his elation deflates when he realizes that Shiro’s patiently waiting for him to speak. 

 

He looks away, hoping Shiro doesn’t notice how his hands have started to shake. He tucks his hair behind his ear and decides easing Shiro into his confession is the best option. 

 

“So, I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room.”

 

“The giant robot lion’s not good enough for you?” Shiro jests. 

 

Matt sticks his tongue out like a petulant child, “Right, good one.” He pushes into Shiro’s shoulder, rolling his eyes. It's almost like their back in the Garrison, joking around before lights out. It’s not until his nerves set in that he even remembers what he came here to do.

 

“So what I was going to say before...I...mighthavefeelingsforyou.” He rushes in panic,  _ damnit _ . It’s too late to back out and his mouth doesn’t stop anyway, the paint chipping on Black’s paw is suddenly intriguing, and he keeps his eyes on that as he word vomits,  “What I mean is, I do for sure... not might,” a nervous chuckle, “I definitely do, there is no mistake there. And I’m sorry that this is so out of the blue but I  _ almost died _ and I—“

 

“—Matt“

 

“I didn’t want to have any regrets because near-death experiences can really change a persons perspective,”

 

“Matt—“

 

“But don’t think this will change anything between us, unless you want it to, of course, but I still want to be friends.”

 

“Matthew!” Shiro yells and Matt realizes he’d gone off on a tangent. He clears his throat and tries to save face, making a gesture for Shiro to go. 

 

Shiro’s lips quirk up into a smirk, and wow, it’s painfully obvious Shiro is good looking but in  _ this _ moment,  _ this _ light,  _ this _ atmosphere, Shiro is beautiful, “I might definitely have feelings for you too.” 

 

“Right, I thought you’d say that but I’m not sor—wait what?”

 

“You heard me.” And...is Shiro being coy? Matt’s grin grows on his face and he’s warm all over and despite nearly dying, Shiro  _ saved  _ him. If it wasn’t for that terrible mission, Shiro and himself might still be dancing around each other with barely there touches and small secret smiles that Matt always desperately wished meant more. 

 

“Shiro, I, don’t know what to say.”

 

“ _ The _ Matthew Holt, rendered speechless by little old me?”

 

“Nothing about you is little.” He chuckles out but it doesn’t register how that sounds until Shiro lifts his eyebrow and he tries to damage control. “I—I mean,” he’s not sure what he means because Shiro is laughing. Laughing freely, a sound Matt hasn’t heard since they were back on Earth. 

 

“I have never seen you so nervous before, it's cute.”

 

“I just told you I’ve been crushing on you since forever--”

 

“--You didn’t say that--” Shiro points out but Matt ignores him.

 

“And now you’re calling me cute? What alternate reality have I been transported to?”

 

“We’ve known each other a long time, you’re my best friend. We’ve been through a lot together and our fight isn’t over yet. There’s no one else I’d rather go through that with.” Shiro admits, his cheeks rosy. 

 

Matt is quiet. His mind is quiet. His thoughts have settled and the buzzing earlier has stopped. It’s as if the universe has given him a minute to process Shiro’s words. They send his heartbeat into overdrive. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Shiro would ever feel the way he felt. Years of longing have finally caught up with him. And yet, for everything he knows, everything he’s learned, he has no idea how to move forward. 

 

“What happens now?”

 

When did Shiro get so close? Or was it him that was close?

 

“Isn’t this the part where the knight kisses the princess?” Matt has  _ never _ heard Shiro’s voice sound like  _ that _ before. Husky, deep, and it sets the butterflies in his stomach into chaos. 

 

“How can you be thinking about Allura in a time like this?” He whispers, drawing closer to Shiro as if he were a magnet. He’s aware he’s using humor as a defense mechanism, but Shiro doesn’t buy it. 

 

“I’m not talking about Allura.”

 

“Oh.”  _ Right _ , of course,  _ he’s _ the princess. Whatever, if it gets Shiro’s lips on his own he’d wear Allura’s damn dress, “Just shut up and kiss me Takashi.”

 

Shiro’s mouth fits like a missing puzzle piece against his. Soft against his own. Shiro’s fingers graze his cheeks, and Matt uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his own arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck. He’s not sure when he closed his eyes but it doesn’t matter, Shiro is all consuming. His touch is electric, his breath warm as it brushes his face. Their lips part simultaneously as if they are moving as one, and he gets his first real taste of Shiro and it’s divine. Shiro is solid and firm, and Matt--somewhere in his subconscious--curses all the missed time they could have spent doing this.

 

He feels more than he hears a sudden vibration in his mind, like a purr. He pulls back suddenly, eyes wide and searching, “Did you feel that?”

 

Shiro pouts, hands still held upright as if he were still holding Matt. He finds it a bit endearing but when the purring becomes more insistent he can’t help but feel a little nervous. 

 

“It’s just Black.” Shiro tells him like he’s talking about the weather forecast, eyes still closed. Matt’s pretty sure his eyebrows fly off his forehead and he slowly looks up at the lion he is unceremoniously sitting on while making out with his now boyfriend? FWB? He’ll sort it out later. 

 

Shiro seems to come back to his senses a second later, “Wait, you can feel her?”

 

“The weird itch in my head I can’t scratch? Yeah, is that what this is? I thought I was going crazy.”

 

When Matt turns back to Shiro, he seems lost in thought. “Earth to Shiro, do you copy?” He says in his best mimic of radio static.  It’s enough to snap him back to reality. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just something Allura said to me when I brought you back to the castle.” Matt waits patiently for Shiro to continue, “She said that it’s possible my feelings for you feed into my bond with Black, I was thinking maybe it also works vice versa.”

 

“Wow, Shiro, I didn’t know you cared that much.” He says teasingly, despite being touched by his words. It’s adorable how Shiro flushes and stutters, but Shiro’s words finally register with his just-been-kissed elation his mind is in, “Are you saying I have a bond with Black?”

 

Shiro, seemingly thankful for the out, turns serious at Matt’s question, “It would seem that way, “ and before Matt can even express his absolute joy that maybe he can pilot her, Shiro shuts him down, “Don’t even think about it.” He deflates, and while piloting her would be pretty awesome, he’d rather leave it to the professionals. 

 

“So um, we’re really doing this then?” He says, tentatively taking Shiro’s hand into his own. It’s a gentle grasp, leaving Shiro with just enough to know he can pull back if he wants to, but to Matt’s delight, Shiro just grips his own hand tighter. 

 

“Yeah, we’re really doing this.” 

 

Matt leans in to kiss him again but his mouth doesn’t work the way he wants it too because it’s stuck in an infinite smile. They settle for resting their foreheads together and Matt plays with the short hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck. Who would have thought it would take a knock on death’s door to get them together, Matt will never understand, but as Black purrs proudly in his mind, he’s grateful someone did. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chat me up on [tumblr](http://kunfetti.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
